1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a stroller, and more particularly to an armrest/handle assembly for a stroller.
2. Related Prior Art
A conventional stroller is shown in FIG. 10. However, by such an arrangement, there still remain shortcomings in the conventional stroller.
There will be a complete illustration in the detailed description of the preferred embodiments, concerning the conventional stroller.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate disadvantages of the conventional stroller.